Sophitz
by 123lefler
Summary: Random Story, completely Sophitz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first story so it probably is going to have some typos and stuff, sorry. -Just so you know if you ship Sophie and keefe then this is not the story for you- so this story is where the Neverseen never took Sophie's family, and keefe never interrupted Sophie and fiz. So enjoy (:**

"You know, I've been thinking" fiz said to Sophie under the shade of Calla's Panakes tree.

"You owe me a favor"

"I do?" I said back

"Yup! We made a deal- don't you remember? If you didn't call in the favor in a month the favor became mine and it's been more than a month" he said with the biggest smile on his face.

"I knew that was going to come back to haunt me"

"You probably should have just made something up and got the favor over with… but you didn't so the favor is mine" he was so happy then it was annoying. "So this is a really hard decision I get why you couldn't decide. It's like; I could just make you share whatever secret you keep almost telling me."

Sophie froze and her mouth turned to sandpaper.

"So it still freaks you out? Maybe that's proof that it needs to happen."

His eyes looked strait into mine, he put his hands on the back of my neck and he scooted closer, he was so close I feel his breath warming my cheeks.

"Or, we could just skip the talking" he said leaning the slightest bit closer, he was barely inches away there noses were touching, heck there hole body's where touching.

He started leaned in but I put my finger on his lips right before he could kiss me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I said looking down

"What do you mean?" he said giving her the biggest confused look she hade ever seen.

"It's just. After you do this there's no going back, we would be more than just friends" I said still really interested in my lap until he gently lifted my chin so I had to look at him.

"I really like you Sophie like a lot, ever sense the first time I saw you." he said

"Really?" I was feeling so many things I'm sure if keefe was here he would of throw up.

"Do you not like me like that is that why-" he said starting to back away so I put my hands on his neck and said.

"I like you fiz" he scoffed so I said "really I do, I just-"

"What?" he said moving closer.

"I just never thought that anyone would ever like me like that, I just-" I said

"Sophie you are the most powerful, most beautiful elf in the history of elves. How could anyone not like you?"

"You really like me?"

"With all my heart"

"Ok?" he said

"Ok" I said

"Ok"

And then I closed the distance and we kissed.

 **Thanks for Reading! More to come**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a little different from the others; it's from fiz perspective! I think I may do more like this with a bunch of different elves. Just so you know if you want more action, just wait it's coming.**

She is such a good kisser, I could kiss her forever but I need oxygen so I pull back. We both start coughing with the biggest smiles on are faces. Once we recover I kiss her again, more aggressive this time but after a second I realize she is the one being aggressive. We stay like that for a bit but then she pulls back and says

"You probably need to go home, it's almost midnight" I look at the sky and to my surprise she is right the moon is already in the sky. I groan so loudly I'm sure the world can hear, how long had they been there? After a second I realize the positions have changed and she is on top of me, I kind of like this position…

"Ok" I say hesitantly

"You can come over tomorrow." she said with her smile growing.

"That sounds nice." I said my smile coming back too.

"So see you then" she said her smile full this time.

"Ok" I say trying to get out a few more seconds before I have to go.

Like she reads my mind she says, "I don't see you moving"

"Your not moving ether" I say proud of myself for the awesome come back.

"True" She kisses me one more time and moves.

I sigh and pull out my pathfinder "see you tomorrow"

"Bye" she says just as I leave

...

As soon as I get home I see my mom and dad.

"Where were you?!" My mom screamed as I came in the house. "I was worried sick."

"I was at Sophie's, why?" I said desperately trying to hide my blush.

"Cause we have been worried sick" my mom yelled

"You could have at least called" My dad said.

"Sorry I just got distracted." I replied, tiring to leave so they wouldn't see my ever-growing blush

"You are not getting of that easy." my dad said

"Guys" I wined.

"Next time call." she said

"Ugg, fine what's my punishment!?"

"You are grounded for-" they looked at each other obviously telepathically talking it was at least two minuets before they said "one week"

"Ok" I said thinking it couldn't get worse, but then I realize, "but wait I made plans with Sophie tomorrow"

"Fine" my mom said hesitantly "but you have to study the hole time."

"Ok. Thanks mom, sorry I forgot to call." I said starting to walk away Biana came up to me, I guess my luck has run out.

"Hey Fiz so how did Sophie like the visit, do you think that she would be up to me coming tomorrow?" she said

"She defiantly liked me coming over." I said smirking and definitely blushing

"I see your blush what happened?"

"Nothing" I said but she obviously wasn't convinced because she said

"I'll just call Sophie and ask her"

"Go ahead she won't answer your questions either"

"No she will. You're just the easier target."

"Wait I'm the easier target?" I said confused

"Well you will crack if I put you in a simple little arm lock, but Sophie will over power me. So yea you're the easy target."

"Like you could get me in a arm lock" as I said that I was grabbed by the hand and spun around before I could do anything I was in an arm lock and I couldn't move. Boy I should keep my moth shut

"What did you say that I couldn't do?" she said twisting my arm just a just a bit more…

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you everything just stop" she lets go and laughs.

"If you would just hold out five more seconds I would of let go." she says in-between laughs. As I rub my arm and pretend to hug her I spun her into a chokehold…

"I'm genuinely impressed" she said "but you left your flank open" she says as she jabs me in the stomach then flips me over her solder. Before I know it I'm on the floor groaning. She's on the floor to, but she's laughing. But like can't breath laughing and I can't help laughing too. Then I recovered and got up to my room before she could remember what we were talking about. Even though I was grounded and I got flipped to the floor -which now that I think about it was actually a good bonding experience (not that I would want to do it again). It was a good night. I fell asleep to the thought of Sophie's lips not just her regular lips her swollen and out of breath lips and how much I wanted to do that again.

 **Thanks for reading; well thats the end  
hope you like it**


End file.
